


Annoyance

by JordannaMorgan



Series: Mage and Warrior [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Fai was the one who annoyed Kurogane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Annoyance  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Fai and Kurogane.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: Everyone thought Fai was the one who annoyed Kurogane.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to CLAMP. I’m just playing with them.  
> Additional Disclaimer: This work is written purely as genfic. Please respect it as such.  
> Notes: This is not the first “Tsubasa Chronicle” work I have written (due to a pending fic exchange), but it is the first to be posted. Just a quick two hundred words about the dynamic between Fai and Kurogane, which I expect to be the start of a small drabble collection.

* * *

Everyone thought Fai was the one who annoyed Kurogane.

It was an understandable misconception, of course, what with the nicknames and teasing and invading of Kurogane’s personal space. After all, he certainly grumbled enough about it. He behaved as if the mage’s presence was some sort of divine punishment, reserved especially for him by whatever disgruntled deities his people believed in.

Yet the funny thing was, if he really didn’t like it, he could have resolved the issue simply by doing nothing at all. His problem was that he just couldn’t let well enough alone, either—which is why it was his own fault.

Because, while the pestering games were mere obfuscation and self-amusement at first, in time they had evolved into more of a _re_ action than an action. A sort of retaliation, albeit in a good-natured guise.

If Fai had only been left to himself, sooner or later on their journey, he would have found some enemy to run afoul of; some sacrifice to make. Some convenient excuse to _let go_.

But instead, time and again, Kurogane stubbornly demanded that he _live_ …

And the truth was, that annoyed Fai much more than all his teasing ever could in turn.

* * *

_© 2015 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
